


Taserbones Drabbleverse

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: The Drabbleverse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, NOT HYDRA, Originally Posted on Tumblr, darcylanddrabblerace, darcyverse, here be dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Taserbones drabbles
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: The Drabbleverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Darcyverse Discord Game Night
> 
> I'll update tags and chapter count after each Game Night
> 
> unedited, unbeta'd etc.

**Drabble prompt number 2**

"You never said there'd be dragons"

* * *

"You never said there'd be dragons!” Darcy screamed at Brock as they ran along the valley floor.

“I’m a fucking dragon rider, I didn’t think I needed to say it!” he shot back.

“Okay, then why are we running instead of riding?”

He skidded to a halt, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shelter of an overhang.

“You can’t fucking ride a mating dragon,” he explained. “Now come on. There’s a tunnel just along here that’ll take us to the top and we can get a better view.”

“This better be worth it,” Darcy muttered.

* * *


	2. Wrong Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some idle thinking I decided this one is Taserbones too.

Prompt 2, drabble 3

* * *

Darcy carefully picked her way through the battlefield, ignoring the moans and cries of the dying and injured. She was looking for one person in particular - one person that she wanted to be sure of.

Rolling a body over she peered into its face, shaking her head and moving on. Another, and another, and another, until, finally, she found the face she was looking for.

Kneeling down beside him, she brushed the hair from his face and watched his eyes flutter open.

“I told you to be careful which side you picked,” she said.

He laughed, choking on the blood trickling out of his mouth.

"You never said there'd be dragons,” he coughed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
